1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mounted contact of a socket, and particularly to a surface-mounted contact of a Zero Insertion Force (ZIF) socket, which has a guiding section formed thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
Surface-mounted contacts are widely used in a ZIF socket to electrically connect pins of a Central Processing Unit (CPU) to traces on a printed circuit board. Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, as disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 88206561, a conventional ZIF socket using such kind of contact commonly comprises a dielectric base 9 receiving a plurality of surface-mounted contacts 8, and a cover 7 slidably mounted on the dielectric base 9. Each surface-mounted contact 8 has a soldering section 82, a retaining section 83 retaining the contact in a corresponding passageway 90 of the dielectric base 9, a connecting section 84 and a contacting section 81. After inserting the pins of the CPU into corresponding holes 70 of the cover 7 and corresponding passageway 90 of the base 9, each pin moves in the passageway 90 and contacts the contacting section 81 of the corresponding contact 8 along a bottom line 811 of the contacting section 81 upon a pushing force exerted thereon. However, with the increased number of the pins of the CPU, an increased pushing force is required to push the pins of the CPU into contact with the contacts 8 of the ZIF socket. Moreover, free ends of the pins are easy to be blocked in a corner 85 between the contacting section 81 and the connecting section 84 during pushing operation of the cover 7, which may also result in an increased pushing force.
Hence, an improved surface-mounted contact is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a surface-mounted contact of a ZIF socket which receives a CPU thereon, the surface-mounted contact having a guiding section for decreasing the pushing force exerted on pins of the CPU with respect to a ZIF socket having a high contact density.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a surface-mounted contact in accordance with the present invention comprises a soldering section, a retaining section for retaining the contact in a socket base, a connecting section and a contacting section extending obliquely from the connecting section. An L-shaped portion is defined by the connecting section and the contacting section, and a guiding section is formed along an inner edge of the L-shaped portion, which defines a guiding face forming an angle with the connecting section and the contacting section. The guiding face prevents the pin of the CPU from being blocked in a corner of the L-shaped portion and increases the arm of pushing force, thereby decreasing the pushing force exerted on the pin while retaining the same normal force between the pin and the contact.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.